Forza Horizon 4/Update 17
Update 17, also known as Series 17, is the 17th major content update for Forza Horizon 4 released on December 12, 2019. It features notable additions, including the return of Toyota production cars to the series with the Toyota Supra RZ, and the Battle Royale game mode "The Eliminator". The Eliminator right|x64px The Eliminator is a new Horizon Life game mode in which up to 72 players may participate. The following lists all tier car rewards: *Reach Tier 2 - 1998 Toyota Supra RZ (New Autoshow Car) *Reach Tier 10 - 2008 Renault Mégane R26.R (New Horizon Life Car) *Reach Tier 15 - 2018 Ford F-150 Prerunner DeBerti Design Truck (Hard-to-Find Car) *Reach Tier 20 - 2016 Porsche 911 GT3 RS Preorder Car (Preorder Car) *Reach Tier 24 - 1970 Mercury Cougar Eliminator (New Horizon Life Car) Festival Playlist :See also Forza Horizon 4/Festival Playlist Series *All Seasons - December 19, 2019 to January 16, 2020 **Series Completion Bonuses *** 2017 Alpine A110 (New Hard-to-Find Car) - 50% completion unlock *** 1965 Shelby Cobra Daytona Coupe (Autoshow Car) - 80% completion unlock Summer Season right|x64px *Duration - December 19, 2019 to December 26, 2019 *Season Completion Bonuses ** 2017 Maserati Levante S (Hard-to-Find Car) - 50% completion unlock **Happy Holidays! Quick Chat Phrase - 80% completion unlock *Event Rewards ** 1980 Renault 5 Turbo Forza Edition (Wheelspin Car) - The Trial unlock ** Quack Wellies Clothing - Seasonal Playground Games reward ** 1953 Maserati A6GCS/53 Pininfarina Berlinetta (Legendary Car) - Seasonal Championship unlock ** 2017 Alfa Romeo Giulia Quadrifoglio Forza Edition (Wheelspin Car) - Seasonal Championship unlock ** 1992 Bugatti EB110 Super Sport (Autoshow Car) - Seasonal Championship unlock *Free Forzathon Shop Items (1 per Customer) **December 19: 2016 Hoonigan Gymkhana 9 Ford Focus RS RX (Autoshow Car) **December 20: 2008 Koenigsegg CCGT (Hard-to-Find Car) **December 21: 2015 Honda Ridgeline Baja Trophy Truck (Autoshow Car) **December 22: 2013 Donkervoort D8 GTO (Autoshow Car) **December 23: 2009 Lotus 2-Eleven (Wheelspin Car) **December 24: 2013 Cadillac XTS Limousine (Wheelspin Car) **December 25: *** 2017 Aston Martin DB11 Preorder Car (Hard-to-Find Car) *** 1993 McLaren F1 (Autoshow Car) *** 2012 Ferrari 599XX Evolution (Hard-to-Find Car) *** 1992 Bugatti EB110 Super Sport (Autoshow Car) *** 2011 Hot Wheels Bone Shaker (Hard-to-Find Car) *Non-Free Forzathon Shop Items ** Reindeer Antlers ** Santa's Running Shorts ** Snow Boots Autumn Season right|x64px *Duration - December 26, 2019 to January 2, 2020 *Season Completion Bonuses ** 1952 Hudson Hornet (Hard-to-Find Car) - 50% completion unlock **Happy New Year! Quick Chat Phrase - 80% completion unlock *Event Rewards ** 1974 Lancia Stratos HF Stradale (Autoshow Car) - The Trial unlock ** Ho Ho Ho! Clothing - Seasonal Playground Games unlock ** Classic Race Helmet Clothing - Seasonal Championship unlock ** 2014 BAC Mono (Autoshow Car) - Seasonal Championship unlock ** 2003 Renault Sport Clio V6 (New Hard-to-Find Car) - Seasonal Championship unlock *Free Forzathon Shop Items (1 per Customer) **December 26: 2013 Jeep Wrangler Unlimited DeBerti Design (Hard-to-Find Car) **December 27: 2008 Lamborghini Reventón (Autoshow Car) **December 28: 2004 Maserati MC12 (Autoshow Car) **December 29: 2010 Mosler MT900S (Hard-to-Find Car) **December 30: 2008 James Bond Edition Aston Martin DBS (DLC Car) **December 31: 2015 Dodge Challenger SRT Hellcat (Autoshow Car) **January 1 - January 2: *** 1970 AMC Rebel "The Machine" (Hard-to-Find Car) *** 2010 Aston Martin One-77 (Autoshow Car) *Non-Free Forzathon Shop Items **December 26 - December 31: *** Ski Hat *** Furry Boots *** Warm Mittens **January 1 - January 2: *** Wide Eyes Glasses *** BWWAAAAHH!!! (Horn) Winter Season right|x64px *Duration - January 2, 2020 to January 9, 2020 *Season Completion Bonuses ** 2018 Renault Megane R.S. (New Hard-to-Find Car) - 50% completion unlock ** Classic Race Suit (Legendary Clothing) - 80% completion unlock *Event Rewards ** 2014 Terradyne Gurkha LAPV (Autoshow Car) - The Trial unlock ** Shark Wellies - Seasonal Playground Games unlock ** 2009 Mercedes-Benz SL 65 AMG Black Series Forza Edition (Wheelspin Car) - Seasonal Championship unlock ** 2005 Lotus Elise 111S (Wheelspin Car) - Seasonal Championship unlock ** 2016 Renault Clio R.S. 16 Concept (New Hard-to-Find Car) - Seasonal Championship unlock *Forzathon Shop ** 2019 Aston Martin DBS Superleggera (Hard-to-Find Car) ** Golden Tash ** Windows XP Shutdown (Horn) ** 2019 Porsche Macan Turbo (Hard-to-Find Car) Spring Season right|x64px *Duration - January 9, 2020 to January 16, 2020 *Season Completion Bonuses ** 2018 Ford #88 RTR Mustang (Hard-to-Find Car) - 50% completion unlock ** Chicken Suit Clothing - 80% completion unlock *Event Rewards ** 2007 Renault Clio RS 197 (New Hard-to-Find Car) - The Trial unlock ** Frog Wellies Clothing - Seasonal Playground Games unlock ** 1993 Ford SVT Cobra R (Wheelspin Car) - Seasonal Championship unlock ** 2018 MINI X-Raid John Cooper Works Buggy (Hard-to-Find Car) - Seasonal Championship unlock ** 2012 Eagle Speedster (Autoshow Car) - Seasonal Championship unlock *Forzathon Shop ** 2010 Rossion Q1 (Hard-to-Find Car) ** Confused (Emote) ** Police Siren (Horn) ** 1967 Volkswagen Karmann Ghia (Hard-to-Find Car) Patch Notes *New Features **The Eliminator ***"The Eliminator" brings battle royale to Forza Horizon 4, Up to 72 players face off in the open world of Britain within a set arena boundary, eliminating one another in head-to-head races to earn new upgrades and a chance to pick up rare Car Drops. Arena walls contract throughout the game, forcing players closer together until a final white-knuckle race among the survivors determines the winner. **Showcase Remix Redux - Nine & Three Quarters ***It's your chance to race a Ford Anglia against the Flying Scotsman once again. Even though it can't actually fly, you'll still need to get in some good jumps and jostle with the iconic train on a run in toward Edinburgh! **Showcase Remix Redux - Contest of Giants ***Go toe-to-toe with Horizon's hovercraft pilot once more! You'll be driving the Chevrolet Colorado ZR2 during a spring downpour. Come hill or high water, prove once again that tradition is king! Complete the regular version of The Behemoth Showcase first to unlock the remixed version. *Cross-Platform Fixes **Fixed an issue where players were unable to post new rivals leaderboard scores. **Fixed an issue where players were unable to post scores to PR Stunt leaderboards with cars blacklisted from Rivals., **Various stability and performance improvements. *PC Fixes **No PC-specific Fixes *Xbox Fixes **No Xbox-specific fixes